Dippica Week 2016: Day 2: Temptation
by kuku88
Summary: For my Mirror Falls AU, where characters swap roles (more info on my DeviantART under kuku88)! For example, Pacifica is Dipper and Dipper is Pacifica! This is for Dippica Week over on Tumblr. Dipper visits Pacifica in her dreams and tries to convince her to give him her journal. Rated K, R&R!


_For Dippica Week on Tumblr! I'm late because of exams. ^^"_

 _Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!  
_

 _You can find the rest on my DeviantART or Tumblr under **kuku88**!_

* * *

The sky was full of stars. And she was falling through it.

Pacifica Northwest twisted her head so that she could look into the abyss that was space as a million questions raced through her head: _How did I get here? Is this a dream? What does it mean? Where am I? What astral plain is this? But most importantly, why am I here...?_

"I can answer that question for you."

Jumping, Pacifica spun around to see someone materializing in front of her out of thin air—but wait, there wasn't air in space. Before she could think about it any further, the boy smiled almost deviously and leaned in closer. "You sure think funny thoughts." He gestured at the space around them. "You're literally falling through the stars and yet you're questioning the probability of there being air. Tell me, Wishing Star, are you not curious about who _I_ am?"

She hesitated. "Of course I am, but that doesn't have to be the only thing I'm questioning."

He chuckled. "Oh come now. You know me. You recognize me from real life."

She squinted at him. The air—or lack thereof—around them was dark. It was hard to make out any of his features except for his glowing golden eyes. But then a star shone brighter behind them and lit him up, leaving shadows creeping across his face. Her eyes widened. _"Dipper?"_ she asked. She recognized the attractive, brown-haired boy from school, although she was quite sure he didn't have golden eyes.

"Indeed." He was floating just on top of her now, almost too close for her tastes. "Now that that's out of the way, I'll tell you why you're here." He paused, eyes gleaming before he smiled. "I summoned you."

"Seriously?" she responded in disbelief, trying to go through another mental checklist: _But_ why _would he summon me? He's popular, I'm not. He's never shown interest in me before. And wait—how_ did _he summon me? Does he know about the magical anomalies surrounding Gravity Falls? But how would he know that? Does he have a journal as well? Did it tell him how to summon me? Or am I just dreaming? But why am I dreaming of him, of all people?_

"You sure ask a lot of questions," he said, his voice breaking through her thoughts.

She shivered, drawing her arms around herself. "I wish you'd stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Dipper met her gaze. "Fishing through your thoughts?" When she nodded, he added, "I can't help it. It just comes to me."

"Well...if you can hear everything I'm thinking, then...why?" she asked.

He paused, seemingly contemplating the answer. That's when he reached forward and grabbed both of her hands. He smiled almost mischievously when she blushed, whispering quietly, "Perhaps I'm just a figment of your imagination. Perhaps not. Who knows? Maybe we're both dreaming. But...whatever it is, Pacifica my darling—you have something I want."

"What's that?" She shivered again, but not from the cold.

He leaned in even closer until their noses were inches from each other. Their gazes met; his golden eyes were smouldering. "I'd like your journal, please," he whispered, sending shudders racing down her spine.

"No, I-I can't." She tried to pull away but his grip tightened on her hands.

"Why not? Leave the anomalies to an expert. I deal with this kind of thing all the time."

"Dipper—no. The journal is mine and I have a say in what happens to it. So the answer is no."

"That's not very fair, Pacifica. Why won't you give me a chance?" he asked calmly.

"Umm... Maybe because I barely know you?" She tried to pull away again, but Dipper held fast.

"We could fix that," he murmured softly into her ear.

Pacifica paused. She felt tempted briefly, but she didn't know why. She quickly shrugged it off and shook her head to clear it, resisting his charm and fighting against the temptation. "No, Dipper. And let me go. You're creeping me out."

"Pacifica, please. I'm trying to give you a deal here." He was still holding her hands, but they were trembling just slightly now. "I want to make this easy for you. I want to go easy on you. But all hell could be unleashed if you don't give me that journal."

"No. That's my final answer." She didn't believe his words—or at least, she was trying not to. A small part of her kept giving to the temptation just because he was so charming and he looked at her like he actually wanted to get to know her. As if he actually cared about her to an extent.

But of course he didn't. The realistic side of her fought back, reminding her that Dipper was someone popular. Someone "above her" on the social ladder. He was the same as Candy; maybe even worse than her. Pacifica doubted he wanted to get to know her at all.

His grip tightened one last time. "Oh, Pacifica. If only you knew, you innocent, naïve little girl." His gaze softened just for a second. "Your mind isn't safe, Wishing Star."

"Dipper, seriously. You're creeping me out." She began struggling even more, taking a deep breath to confirm for the last time, "My final answer is no. And no means no. So let me go."

His gaze darkened. His hands were tightening fast. She was getting scared now, and it didn't help when he said in a deeper voice that seemed to have echoes resonating beneath it: _"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

Then he let go and he vanished and all the stars around her vanished as if they'd been sucked into a black hole. Pacifica looked around, bewildered and scared, until she squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. This time, she was in bed.

As she sat up, the nightmare began to fade, but the shaken feelings she'd been left with remained. She tried to hold onto the cobwebs of her dream, but the fragments had already disappeared. All she could remember was a brown-haired boy and stars.

And for some reason, a lingering feeling of temptation remained as well.

Meanwhile, from far away, Dipper Pines opened his own eyes. They glowed gold briefly before dimming to a blue. He sneered in disgust, slamming his hand down in frustration. _That journal of yours_ will _be mine, Pacifica Northwest. I gave you fair warning. I even asked nicely. But you rejected me, despite my polite approach. And now it's time to play._

 _Just you wait, Wishing Star. You'll be mine by the end of this summer._

* * *

 _Don't forget to review! :D_


End file.
